Before Life
by xxxDr.Fang's Assistantxxx
Summary: What if Bella knew the men of the Cullen Clan before coming to Forks? What if she was abbandoned by them? What if she was a vampire? Follow Bella as she gets a blast from the past. One thing's for sure; Bella's in for a surprise! Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

This story is rated T for language and suggestive themes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_I heard momma and papa screaming in the house, I barley made out their conversation._

"_No I forbid you!"_

"_I can do whatever I want mother."_

"_Don't you dare speak to me in that tone."_

"_I'll do whatever the hell I want to."_

"_Ren__ée let him go he's old enough, he's 19, if wants to let him."_

"_No Charles, I won't let him!"_

"_I will go, and I'm going now. I'm sorry it had to be like this. Goodbye mother, father."_

"_DON'T GO!"_

_I saw my brother walk out of the house towards me._

"_Hey bells."_

"_Hi big brother," I replied._

"_Bells I have to tell you something." He looked nervous._

"_What?" I asked worriedly._

"_I'm going to war, I'm sorry, but you know I've always wanted to go." I started crying._

"_Oh, I'm going to miss you. Please take care of yourself."_

"_Of course, please do the same, not all of us are graceful."_

"_Alright." I said blushing._

"_Alright. I have to go, goodbye, I love you. Don't worry I'll see you soon."_

"_Okay, goodbye, I love you."_

_I always thought I was going to see him after the war. Too bad he went MIA 5 months after he left._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_After brother went MIA papa went off to war to fill his place, but ended up dying in war. Mama was so depressed she became sick, and also died. Only being 17 I moved to Chicago with my aunt and uncle._

_One day I was walking in the market, when I bumped into someone. I apologized while picking up my things. When I looked up I saw the most amazing emerald eyes. He gave me his name, and I gave mine, while blushing after he kissed my hand. He was called by his mother but told me we would meet again. And we did, being friends for 4 months, them him courting me for 5 months, proposing and marrying 7 months later. We loved each other passionately. We were in our honeymoon phase and made love regularly. One night he filled the room with candles and treated me as a princess._

_Too bad I didn't know that was the last time he would ever make love to me like that again, because he died 3 months later._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_I was running in a flash of a second, 3 miles away from my original position. I walked over to a river, and stared at my ruby red eyes. I had turned into a monster. Only 3 months after my husband's death, a man with red eyes came over and bit me. I endured 3 days of pain, only to be awaken un-believably gorgeous. A note was near me explaining what I was along with the rules._

_As I was running I met a beautiful blond man. We introduced ourselves and soon became good friends. He was like a father figure to me. He helped me convert into the lifestyle of hunting animals, and so my eyes turned a honey, topaz color. _

_We traveled together for many years. I often saw guilt on his face but I never pushed him to explain. Eventually we ended up in a small town. He was always working late at nights. One day he had gotten a day off and we hunted the whole time near a forest with large cliffs and a beautiful ocean. Too bad that would be the only time we'd go there together, because he left the next day with only a note saying he had found his mate and was helping her get use to the new life._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_After many years I had traveled around the world. I had built a great tolerance to blood and I was able to become a nurse._

_One day a boy with black hair came in looking beaten up. I tended to him and he told me he had been picked on for his interests in bears, calling him a nerd. I gave him advice and I began to see him more and more in the hospital after getting into fights. _

_We grew on each other and he became another brother to me._

_One day while I was walking home from the hospital I saw him being ganged up on by a couple of boys. I immediately went over there and saved him from another trip to the hospital. That was the moment he professed that he thought of me like a sister. Too bad I would never hear him call me his sister again, because a week later, he was mauled by a bear._

_-__**End of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating in so long. I was looking through my documents when I found this story and decided to finish it and post it. I know this is really bad; but I have no idea when I'll update again. I have been REALLY busy that I feel like I have no time to myself let alone update my stories. SORRY, I really am. Possibly in the summer my stories will get update; key word POSSIBLY. Hopefully in the summer I'll have more time. Again sorry, and reviews are welcomed!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This story is rated T for language and suggestive themes.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been soooo busy with finishing the school year and planning. It was stressful, but as a treat I have updated all of my stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, in my Mercedes. Everyone was gawking at me. I went into the office and got my schedule. English, History, Trig, Lunch, Biology, and P.E., lovely I thought sarcastically.

By the time it was lunch I was beginning the regret my choice of coming back to high school. I was getting way too much attention, and the girls are bitchy and annoying. The guys, don't get me started about the guys all they do is leer at me, even the teachers!

_**-Flashback-**_

_I walked into English and handed my slip to Mr. Berty ignoring the stares of the students. Mr. Berty was staring at me for a good 5 minutes before I cleared my throat causing him to clear his thoughts and grab my paper…blushing._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I grabbled a slice of pizza, an apple, and and ice tea to keep up appearances and looked for a table. Immediately, I spotted 2 girls with pale, white skin and yellow eyes picking at their food-vampires. One was blond hair, tall, and pretty, the other was like a pixie, short, spiked inky place hair. I walked over to them,

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all, I've been waiting for you!" The pixie said. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, sitting down.

"She can see the future. My name is Rosalie, and she's Alice."

"Cool, my name is Bella. Is it just you two?"

"No there are more, 6 more exactly. Our "parents', my mate, Rosalie's mate, my "brother" and his mate." I let out a whistle.

"Wow, never heard of such a big coven, except the Volturi. Do they have the same animal diet?"

"Yeas we all do, they're actually hunting right now, except our "mom" and our "dad" who works at the hospital."

"If you want, you can follow us home and we can introduce you?"

"I'd like that thanks." The bell rung indicating that lich was over, after throwing away my uneaten lunch I headed to biology. I sat in an empty seat, apparently my partner was Edward, who was absent today, maybe he was one of the vampires from that coven.

The day was soon over, and I followed Alice and Rosalie in my car. We pulled into an amazing house, that was wooden and huge, with glass walls, it was beautiful and open.

"Nice car," Rosalie commented.

"Yours too," I said running my hand over the glossy red paint job of her BMW.

"Thanks, Alice called our mom, and told our dad to come home from work early to meet you. Alice says the others will be back in an hour or so."

"Ok" I replied entering the house, taking off my jacket.

"I love the house it's so open and beautiful."

"Thank you," an unknown voice said. A pretty women, with caramel hair and topaz eyes came down the stairs.

"You must be Bella, my name is Esme."

"Nice to meet you Esme, you have a wonderful home."

"Thank you, please come sit," She said leading me to the living room. I saw a black grand piano, and immediately had one of my late husband playing the piano.

"That's a lovely piano, do you play?" I asked choking back venom tears.

"Oh no, my son does." She said, and we heard a garage open indicating someone was here.

"That must be my mate." Esme said. She went over the door and greeted him. I hears a voice that was so familiar I just couldn't place it. Then it came to me as Esme and her mate entered the room.

"Carlisle…papa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the official first chapter of my story. Reviews are welcomed. I will try to update again, but it is uncertain. Don't forget to check out my other stories, <strong>_**My Secret, Not Yours **_**and**_** Life With Mistakes**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This story is rated T for language and suggestive themes.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been so busy with school, and have lost a bit of inspiration for this story and haven't had enough time. Anyone have any ideas. But as a treat I have updated all my stories. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Isabella…my daughter. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked opening his arms.

"I could ask you the same." Venom tears filled my eyes as I embraced him.

"Ok, Carlisle what the hell is going on?" Rosalie demanded.

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, this is Isabella, my fist adoptive daughter you could say."

"What?" The 3 women asked.

"Let's all sit down, shall we?' Carlisle said leading us to the living room. We all sat down in the couches and love seat.

"Right, I met Bella a few weeks after she was turned. Still a newborn, I helped her develop a "vegetarian" diet." I smiled at the fond memories we had. I took over.

"Carlisle became a mentor, leader, and father to me. He showed me the ropes, cared for me, and was there for me…that is until he upped and left." I said spitefully.

"Oh my daughter, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." I spat out, glaring at the man I thought of as a father.

"Ok, I feel like we're missing something." Alice said.

"What you're missing is that a decade or so of being together, promising never to abandon each other, he left me for his mate, who I presume is you?" I asked staring at Esme, she nodded.

"Well that's no reason to bitch about it. Carlisle found his true love, you should've been happy.." Rosalie stated.

"Yes, but he left me, he didn't take me with him; I could have helped him during her newborn stage. Instead he chose her over me, and abandoned me. And he left a goddamn note, not having the courage to tell it to my face." I shook my head ruefully.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here. You know what I'm leaving, I can't deal with this. And I'll probably be leaving Forks, so don't expect me or coming looking for me. I don't need this crap. You know what how about this, I'll leave you a _note._" I growled out.

I got up and stalked toward the front door. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and boisterous laughter followed. I froze. _I know that laugh._ Two figures entered the living room. I gasped in shock.

"Jazzy? Emmie? Brothers what are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a short chapter. I have a basic plot, but have no ideas on the details of the plot. Hopefully, when I have more time the chapter will get longer and better. Also, if you guys have any ideas, I'm open to hearing them, just PM me or leave a review. Feedback is welcome, and check out my other stories…they're all updated!<strong>


End file.
